


5 by 5: Dark Hunters

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Series: 5 by 5 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 different worlds, 10 different girls, 5 different loves each of them could have had. 5 different pairings for each girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're my Teddy Bear

Title: You're My Teddy Bear         
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Faith is owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, Dev is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: Faith has never had anyone love her before or want to claim her for no reason. Maybe that's why she loves him.  
*****************************************************

Faith loved the way he stroked his hands over her back. The soft, smooth, fluid movement of work and battle-rough hands against her skin was something she found more than slightly pleasurable. Her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the warmth of his skin as he held her made him the most treasured and loved person in all of her memories. She felt his breath against her ear as he leaned down to whisper, " **I love you my mate,** " his voice husky and low in her ear. **"I love you, too, Dev,"** she told him.

 


	2. I Belive

Title: I Believe  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Gabrielle Delacour, from _Harry Potter_ , is owned by J.K Rowlings; Varyk, from _Dark Hunters_ , is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: No one had ever believed in Varyk before her.

 

Varyk knew he wasn't a good man. He had never  
claimed to be one. In fact, he took more than a little  
pride in the fact he was bad guy. But looking at her  
asleep on his chest, with her breath deep and even, her head  
over his heart, her hair draped over his shoulder, her  
lips parted and soft looking, the trust she had in him so  
very plain to see because she slept so soundly in his arms  
trusting that nothing would ever happen to her there, he felt  
himself start to believe that maybe for Gabrielle he could be  
a good man.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's more than he ever thought he might have wanted.

Title: Mine  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Luna Lovegood, from Harry Potter, is owned by J.K Rowlings; Fury, from Dark Hunters, is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: She's more than he ever thought he might have wanted.

Fury never thought he would ever be owned and never by a mere slip of a girl at that, but she does own him.  
It's the way she talks, the sound her voice makes as it leaves her lips. It's the way her skin feels when she  
touches him or when he touches her. It's the way her hair falls into her face wild and as untamed as he is. It's  
her eyes, the sliver/blue color full of love and secrets only she knows. For a time he thought that he owned her.  
He owned the fact she stayed by his side. She was his mate, and she allowed no others into her heart. But as his  
child started to grow in her womb and she spoke to it of the things only she saw, he realized Luna Lovegood  
owned him, and he was very happy with that.


	4. The View I Love The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practical is not the word he will ever use first when he speaks of her.

Title: The View I love the Most  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Padma Patil, from Harry Potter, is owned by J.K Rowlings; Zar, from Dark Hunters, is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: Practical is not the word he will ever use when he speaks of her.

  
Padma had never had anyone use the word beautiful as the first word to describe her.  
The word 'practical' had always come first, followed by words like 'sturdy' or 'dependable'.  
Beautiful was always used last when it was used at all. 'Pretty' was the more common when  
speaking of her looks, and it was something she had always hated. But, beautiful was always  
the first word out of Zar's mouth. He told her all the time. He told her in the morning when  
she woke in his arms. He told her in the evening when she played with their children. He told  
her at night when he made love to her. So, while practical would always be a word used to  
describe her, it wasn't as bad as before.


	5. I'd Lie

Title: I'd Lie  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Pansy Parkinson, from _Harry Potter_ , is owned by J.K Rowlings; Colt, from _Dark Hunters_ , is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: She lied to herself and everyone else all the time.

 

She hated him, and she told everyone that. She hated him. He was kind and noble  
and everything she had been brought up to believe was weak and useless in the world. He couldn't  
cheat to save his life. His bluffing sucked, and he couldn't lie to save his own life either.  
He was the exact opposite of her in every way.  
His family loved him; they told him that all the time. The men he called brothers, and  
the women he called sisters. He was trusted. He had never had his word doubted or had to  
be blamed for something he truly had no part in. All of those were reasons to hate him, to loath him,  
to wish him dead. But at night laying beside him, listening to him breathe, feeling his arms possessively  
tight around her, she could be honest enough with herself to admit she didn't hate him. She didn't loathe  
him, and if he were to die she would follow him to Hades' realm with a smile on her face. She might have been  
tempted to tell the truth if he didn't already know that every time she said she hated him, what she was really saying  
was "I love you."


	6. It's Your Love

Title: It's Your Love  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Hannah Abbott, from _Harry Potter_ , is owned by J.K Rowlings; Jasyn, from _Dark Hunters_ , is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: He was the biggest bad in all the land, and she wasn't.

 

Jasyn never thought he would end up mated and certainly never to a sweet, gentle, shy, timid little  
field mouse of a woman. Beautiful Hannah might be, but she kept her head down and her large brown eyes  
averted and never did anything to bring attention to herself. In fact, Jasyn wasn't even sure how he had noticed  
her. She didn't relish his courting of her. He'd downright terrified her until she realized he meant her no harm.  
Though looking back it must have been a little frightening for someone as timid as her to suddenly find herself being  
courted by a psychotic maniac like him. But, she didn't run; she stayed and allowed him to court her,  
to make her his mate. She allowed him the honor of loving her, of protecting her, of being the father of her  
children. Though maybe that's what drew his attention to Hannah: her gentleness and her kindness. His animal  
knew she would be the balm to his weary soul, so while he would always hold the title of the biggest bad in the entire  
world, Hannah and her love would always be his peace.

 


	7. She Ain't Right

Title: She Ain't Right         
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets.  
Violet is owned _by Mutant Enemy_ and _Joss Whedon_ , Lysander is owned by _Sherrilyn Kenyon_.  
Summary: Lysander knew she wasn't Mrs. Right but who wanted that?

 

 

When they first met, she tried to stab him with a pocket knife,  
her larger knife having fallen in the dense underbrush of the  
jungle never to be found again. When she first realized he meant  
her no harm, she grinned at him and said it amazed her someone  
so hot wasn't evil. The moment he knew she was crazy was when  
she attacked a group of Daimons armed only with a sharp piece of  
wood and a grin, all the while humming the theme song to Scooby  
Doo under her breath. The moment he knew he was going to spend  
the rest of his life with her was when the mating mark appeared on his  
hand and he heard her remark 'cool' from the next room. The second he  
knew he loved her was when she hunted down and killed the last sentinel  
for him and presented him with its heart wrapped with a bright orange bow.  
The second he knew that while she wasn't Mrs. Right she was just right  
for him was a second after he realized he loved her, so really, what else was  
there?


	8. I Never Knew Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time it's hard to love herself, but it's never hard to love him.

Title: I Never Knew Love      
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper        
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets.  
Tara, from _Buffy_ , is owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon; Remi, from _Dark Hunters_ , is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: Most of the time it's hard to love herself, but it's never hard to love him.

 

 

There are times when all she wants to do is throw her  
hands up and quit, to say, "That's it; you win; I give up."  
There are times when all she wants to do is cry, to lay  
her head in her hands and let the tears roll down her face  
and let the shudders she's holding back wrack her body.  
There are times she wishes she didn't love him because  
not loving him would be easier and she could allow  
herself to do all things she wants. He expects things  
from her, things no one else ever did. Willow didn't  
mind if she was weak and didn't speak up because Willow  
was strong and spoke enough for everyone and didn’t like  
it when people questioned her. Remi demands she speak up,  
won't allow her to keep her mouth shut and go along with something  
she doesn't like because it's easy. Remi won't  
allow her to be weak; he says he knows she's stronger  
than that and forces her to stand up for herself even if  
giving in is easier or better for everyone else. Tara has  
never loved herself, always too full of doubt and fright and  
timid shyness to ever do something like that. She thought  
she loved Willow but being here with Remi, learning how  
to be strong, finding her voice is all because of Remi.  
She knows she's finding out what real love truly is.


	9. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a monster, but she rarely seems to care.

Title: I Need You  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms,  
not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Ginny Weasley, from _Harry Potter_ ,  
is owned by J.K Rowlings; Thorn, from _Dark Hunters_ , is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Summary: He's a monster, but she rarely seems to care.

Sometimes, he yells at her, his anger and pride at times rising  
until the only thing he can do is vent it on who decides to push  
on him at the time. Sometimes, he pushes her away. He doesn't  
mean to make it hard for her to love him, but the darkness inside  
him whispers so sweet in his mind that the only thing he can do  
to keep her safe is push her away until the whisper fades into the  
background again. There are times he hurts her. He never means  
to, but he's seen so much and she seems so fragile that at times  
when he holds her his grip turns to steel until he leaves bruises  
on her pale skin and the hands he has on her hips leaves  
dark marks across the breakable bones there. Sometimes, he  
hates her, hates how she makes him feel the loves only she  
brings out in him and the tender feelings he's never felt until  
her. Sometimes, he wonders if she really loves him, that the  
bright light in her eyes or the warm smile she graced him  
with were real and truly meant for him. Sometimes, he thinks  
she's nothing but a dream, that one morning he'll wake up and  
she won't be laying beside him and when he's done with his work,  
he won't find her dancing around the room with their sons, their  
faces so like his own but with eyes like their mother. That's why  
he protects her so much, why he showers her with all the love his  
dark heart has inside of it. He needs her and their sons so much  
that at times he can't breath without them. She's a fairytale princess  
who deserves a prince, but he's far too selfish to loose her, so he  
makes her glad she chose a monster.


	10. When Goodbye Was A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn always knew she'd never be happy with Buffy.

Title: When Goodbye Was A Word  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets.  
Dawn is owned _by Mutant Enemy_ and _Joss Whedon_ , Acheron is owned by _Sherrilyn Kenyon_.  
Summary: Dawn always knew she'd never be happy with Buffy.

Dawn had always known she'd be unhappy staying with  
Buffy, as much as she loved her sister whenever Buffy  
Was around everything was about Buffy. She'd never have  
Her own friends they were always Buffys friend first,  
Thus they never had any true loyalty to Dawn so she  
couldn't tell them any secrets they'd always tell. She'd  
never have her freedom, Buffy had decided it was dangerous  
for Dawn to be out on her own, never mind the fact that  
all times Dawn had been kidnapped was because of Buffy.  
Buffy never would have allowed Ash to love her, he was  
An ageless being of power more powerful then her sister  
Could ever dream of being, thus Buffy would have decided  
If she couldn't have Ash then he was to dangerous for Dawn  
To be around. She had always known in the end, the choice  
Would come down to a prison of nothingness or the love of  
Acheron, so when the choice came it was easy to make. And  
As she laid in Ash's arms and laughed at Simi watching QVC  
She knew she'd never regret her choice.


End file.
